There Is
by Ken Alexandere de Marquis
Summary: My first song fic. Kitty tells Kurt she doesn't want to be together with him as couple but as friends. Waring: Really depressing


Note: This is my first song fic, and I don't own X-men Evo.

(Drum Solo)

Inside of Kurt's mind, memories of him and Kitty flashed quickly like lightening, memories of him and Kitty spending time together like going to the beach, or bowling, or ice skating, or the school dance that occurred a month ago, etc…

(Guitar Solo)

Kurt sat on the floor hugging his knees remembering them all. He will never know whether to love another girl like Kitty. They we're like salt and pepper, but now its all over. Kitty decided just to be friends with the guy. Kurt pleaded for them to carry on as boyfriend and girlfriend, but she told him not to plead anymore, for her mind was made up. Kurt gave in.

This vacation's useless  
These white pills aren't kind  
I've given a lot of thought on this Thirteen hour drive  
I missed the grinding concrete where we sat past Eight or Nine  
And slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights  
I've given a lot of thought to the nights we use to have  
The days have come and gone  
Our lives when but so fast  
I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor  
where I laid and told you but you swear you loved me more

Kurt got up and walked toward the window which was getting smitten by the raindrops, for it's going to rain a little bit. Then more memories started to flash in his head again. Kurt would always made Kitty laugh at his silliness and funniness, they would laugh and she would hug him after. At times when the lights go out in the mansion and when everyone's asleep and dreaming the night away, Kurt would teleport himself inside of Kitty's room, for she was expecting him. They would make out, watch T.V. until they were both sleepy, or when one of them starts to all fall sleep, and they would lay down of the floor together saying how much they mean to each other and how much they love one another.

(Chorus)

Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
Will you sleep tonight?Or will you think of me?  
Will I shake this off pretend its all okay?  
That there someone out there who feels just like me?  
There is

But now it's all over, everything has ended. Kitty was his life, no one else. _You'll find another girl Kurt. _This is what Kitty said to him. These words were repeating over and over again in his head like a record player. No. He won't find another. He walked around the room.

Those notes you wrote me  
I've kept them all  
I'll give a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall  
With every single letter in every single word there will be a hidden message about a boy that's loves a girl.

Kurt stopped and walked toward his dresser; he opened the top drawer, and took out a small box. He opened it and inside contains folded notes. He picked one up at random, unfold it and read it. He started to choke as he read the letter. What a lucky pick. The note he picked up at random was Kitty's note that told her feelings toward him. He folded the note, placed it back inside and pick another one at random. After reading five more notes, he put the box away, he took out a piece of paper from the drawer and started to write.

(Chorus)

Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
Will you sleep tonight? Or will you think of me?  
Will I shake this off pretend its all okay?  
That there someone out there who feels just like me?  
There is

He cried while writing this letter. This letter will explain his pain and the depression he's going through and how much he needed Kitty. And telling her he would die for her.

(Solo)

He teleported into Kitty's room and placed the letter on her night table. He looked at her, she sleeping peacefully like angel. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

He sat on the ledge of the roof, as the rain poured on him, making him wet. He looked down at the ground and watched as the raindrops hit the floor. He stood up and looked ahead…

(Chorus)

Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
Will you sleep tonight? Or will you think of me?  
Will I shake this off pretend its all okay?  
That there someone out there who feels just like me?

He then suddenly started to fall slowly, to ground with his head toward the ground.

(Chorus)

Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
Will you sleep tonight? Or will you think of me?  
Will I shake this off pretend its all okay?  
That there someone out there who feels just like me?  
There is

Memories began to flash in his head about him and Kitty again. He smiled a sad smile at those memories. _Goodbye... my little Kitty Cat_.Lightening struck. On the earth laid Kurt, his head oozingloads ofblood, as the rain feel onto the earth coming down fast like falling anvils.

Note: I wish I have the courage to commit suicide but I don't want to end up in hell. I was close though Okay Okay not close enough.


End file.
